Maria's First Car
by i-like-writing-stories
Summary: Today is the day! Maria is finally getting her new car! She has one last birthday present and she hopes it is everything she's ever wanted, I mean with Mickey and Minnie as parents, what could go wrong? ;) One-shot about my OC Maria Mouse! Enjoy guys! :)


Maria bit her lip nervously as she waited for Darcy to pick up, it was halfway through the second ring when a voice said, "Hello? Maria, what's up?"

Maria sighed, "I'm freaking out Darcy."

The duck on the other end laughed, "Why? Aren't you getting a car today?" Maria smiled as she leaned back onto her pink comforter.

Maria smiled slightly at the thought of finally getting a car. That was the only gift she has wanted for the past year. Her dad said on her sixteenth birthday, he would get her a car and her birthday was yesterday. Even though she was slightly disappointed she didn't get a car yesterday, the look that her parents were giving each other when she casually mentioned it was reason enough to believe that the car was not out of the question.

"Maria? Are you there?" Maria glanced back down at the phone, knocked out of her thoughts.

"Yea, sorry Darcy. Can you imagine though? A car! No more walking to school, or having to be dropped off at the mall by my mom! Hey maybe we can finally drive over the toon border without our parents!"

There was another laugh at the other end, "Keep your head on, Mari. I am pretty sure the first rule your parents are going to make is don't cross the border on your own. You know how some people react to toons, especially famous toons! You are barely allowed over as it is!"

Maria's face dropped, "Yea, I know. I have heard it a thousand times before." Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Maria looked up from her place she settled on her bed. "Oh! I got to go Darcy I call you later!" Maria quickly hung up the phone and stuff it under her pillow.

"Uh! Come in!" The door opened slightly to reveal an older mouse with a white t-shirt on, and red shorts, a small smile on his face.

"Hey Mari. How're ya doin?" he said, as he stepped into the room. Maria smiled, "I'm fine Dad! I was just talking to Darcy."

Mickey nodded as he took walked over to the bed and sat down putting his hands in his lap looking down at them, "I know that ya were a little disappointed yesterday when your mother and I didn't get the birthday gift that ya have been wantin'."

Maria perked up slightly at the mention of the car.

 _'Play it cool'_ she thought, before replying to her father. "Dad, don't worry about it. I mean there is alway next year right?"

Mickey smiled, "Oh well I mean if ya are willin' to wait another year. I'll just go tell your mom that-"Maria cut her father off, "No!" Mickey looked back at Maria with a smirk.

Maria shrunk down slightly, "I mean, I don't _need_ to wait another year, but I will if I have too." Maria smiled a big fake grin, as she put her palms together bringing them up next to her face, as she continued to smile at her dad.

Mickey laughed slightly, "Come on, Maria. There is something down in the garage that I want to show ya."

Mickey sat up from the bed, stretching out his back. Maria grin got even wider as she quickly hopped out of bed, and sped past her father down the stairs.

Once Maria reached the garage door, she decided to wait for her father to make the trek down stairs. She hopped up and down slightly on her toes with her hands behind her back as she waited patiently for her father. 'Oh! What type of car is it? Her parents wouldn't go to new right? Even though that would be completely okay with her, at most she would think they got her a car from a couple years ago.

Mickey was laughing when he finally reached the bottom.

"Man, why don't ya run that fast when we need to do something around here." Maria huffed, before folding her arms.

"Chores are definitely not a present."

Her father laughed again, before opening the door to the garage.

Maria looked excitingly into the garage, this was the moment she has been waiting her whole life for.

The only car in the garage was her dad's old red jalopy. _Oh no_

In all honesty she hadn't seen this car is years, in fact is had broken down back when she was just a toddler and her parents decided it was time for her father to get a new car, although he could stand to stray much from the jalopy's design hence the red convertible mini cooper that was most likely sitting in front of the house next to her mother's mini van.

A voice rang Maria out of her thoughts, "Tada! Your new car!" Maria looked back at her dad with shock.

"Oh! Um.. Thanks Dad!"

Inwardly, Maria was screaming in horror. How could her mother let this happen? Did her mom even know about this? Isn't this car almost as old as her parents? Didn't it try to kill her dad on some occasions? She remembered growing up, that her parents would talk about this old car like it was the biggest death trap on the face of the earth. How it would never start, and it would randomly break down.

Her father spoke up again, "Now I know, this probably isn't what ya were expectin'. Your mom and I talked it over and even though this car has seen much better days, we think it would be a good starting car until ya can get on your feet. I had old Jim, that auto repairs man down the block, have a look at it and he fixed everything he could. I actually just drove it here and it works pretty well."

Maria smiled up at her dad as he babbled on.

"Plus, this car has a lot of memories. It has seen a lot, and been a lot of places. You know when ya were younger I use to take ya driving around in it, and this one time it broke down at least fifty miles from the house. Oh your mom was so mad, she had to come pick ya up, well I waited for the tow guy." Mickey laughed to himself, he was about to keep speaking when Maria ran to his arms and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Dad. I do love it." Mickey smiled, as he wrapped his arms around his daughter hugging her back.

"Good, I'm glad sweetheart."

Another voice rang out through the garage.

"Did you give her the car well I was at the store, Mickey?"

Her father quickly let go of her, "Oh come on Min! I was just so excited!" Her mother glared at her father for a few more seconds before rolling her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" She looked toward Maria and smiled.

"Do you like the car, Mari?" Minnie asked, as she stepped toward her daughter putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Maria smiled, "Yea, I love it. Thank you guys." She stepped to give both of her parents hugs when suddenly she was pushed back."Oh! It's that old car in your stories that always breaks down! What's it doing in our garage?" Maxwell exclaimed, as he ran toward the red car.

He quickly jumped into the car and started turning the wheel back and forth.

Her mother laughed, "Max, this is going to be your sister's car." Maxwell looked up in surprise before he started laughing, his glasses slightly coming down off his face.

"Maria, I got some bad news." Maria glared at her younger brother, "What?"

He looked up with his hazel eyes, "I think I am the favorite child, because obviously our parents are trying to get rid of you."

Mickey and Minnie laughed, as Maria rolled her eyes. "That's not funny, Max."

Maxwell leaned against the car door, putting his elbows on the door, and resting his chin in his palms. "Really because three out of four mice in this garage seem to think otherwise."

Maria huffed and continued glaring at her brother, "Get out of my car you little brat!"

Maxwell stuck his tongue out at his older sister, before sitting back down in the car. "You can't make me!" Maria growled before she ran toward the car, Maxwell expertly jumped out of the car before running around the jalopy, back toward Mickey and Minnie, who both jumped to the side out of the way.

Maria ran toward after her brother, Mickey was holding the keys to the car and lifted them up to Maria who quickly grabbed them as she ran past.

Both Mickey and Minnie stood there for a second before they heard approaching foot steps once again.

Maria quickly appeared around the corner and she came up to her dad and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for the car. I really do appreciate it."

Mickey smiled as Maria took off again, screaming after her little brother.

Mickey and Minnie smiled at each other, before Minnie's face turned to concentration. "Wait a minute. Maria!"

There was a second pause before there was a reply, "Yea?" the teenage mouse scream from the top of the steps.

"No taking this car to the toon border!" Minnie screamed back up, as she start to walk back toward the door.

There was a loud groan before a reply, "Darcy was right! Why is she always right!"

Minnie looked at her husband in confusion, he only shrugged before they both went inside the house giggling to themselves.

* * *

 **What? I'm actually listening and typing more for Maria? After all these years? Yep! Things have been crazy! It has been way to long since I posted anything on here! I am glad to be back in the game though! :) I really love writing about my little mouse family, especially Maria. I got this idea actually back when I got my car, although I did get the car I wanted, but I was thinking what route Mickey and Minnie would take with Maria. I actually think a couple years back when I was watching the House of Mouse, Mickey's new car? I think is where I got the idea to use his jalopy.**

 **This is also the first time that you guys have seen Max! I know Goofy has a son named Max as well. At since Max Goof is not going to be a recurring character in my stories I considered it to be okay, it just really fits his character. I am going to be working on a MAJOR story for Maria here coming up, but for now I am happy with just the little one-shots that I hope will open you guys up to the world and characters of Maria Mouse!**

 **xoxo, Haley**


End file.
